


60 Years in a Summer (Traducción)

by Maya_0196



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Aging Character, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, First Time, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, Traducción, Traducción al español, Traducción autorizada
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Una noche, una vez al año, era más de lo que Tom había tenido alguna vez. Esta es la historia de cómo dos personas destinadas a ser enemigos estaban en realidad destinados a ser algo más.Traducción autorizada por Isys Luna Skeeter.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [60 Years in a Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151526) by [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter). 



> EXENCIÓN DE RESPONSABILIDAD.
> 
> Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> El trabajo que leerás a continuación es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por Isys Luna Skeeter, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla y publicarla en esta plataforma. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura.
> 
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3), fanfiction y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario.
> 
> No autorizo, bajo ningún concepto y sin excepción, adaptaciones y re-publicaciones de esta obra en esta y cualquier otra página. Si ves publicada esta obra en perfiles que no sean en relación a lo mencionado en el párrafo anterior, ¡Denuncia!
> 
> Sin más por el momento, ¡espero te guste esta historia!
> 
> (Y neta, banda, si no han leído los trabajos de Isys, ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAN?! Tiene muchos -y cuando digo muchos, son MUCHOS- fics de este y otros fandoms, de toda extensión y para todos los gustos. Créanme, no se van a arrepentir. ♥)

**60 Years in a Summer**

**Por Isys Luna Skeeter**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

* * *

—Plática.

«Pensamiento»

-Pársel-

_Pensamiento en tercera persona/Sueño/Memoria/Revista/Recuerdo/Otros_

_ Carta/Periódico/Libro/Diario _

Cambio de tiempo/Fecha

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**—Serpens Lynx Black—**

Sábado, 24 de junio de 1995

—No fue tu culpa, Harry—La Sra. Weasley susurró.

—Le dije que tomará la copa conmigo —dijo Harry.

Ahora la sensación de ardor también estaba en su garganta. Deseó que Ron mire hacia otro lado. La Sra. Weasley puso la poción sobre la mesita de noche, se inclinó y rodeó con sus brazos a Harry. Él no tenía ningún recuerdo sobre ser abrazado así, como si fuera de una madre. Todo el peso de lo que había visto esa noche pareció caer sobre él mientras la Sra. Weasley lo sujetó contra ella. El rostro de su madre; la voz de su padre; la vista de Cedric, muerto en el suelo; todo comenzó a girar en su cabeza hasta que fue casi difícil de soportar, hasta que su rostro se rompió contra el aullido de miseria que luchaba por salir de él.

El fuerte ruido de un portazo se escuchó, y la Sra. Weasley y Harry se separaron. Hermione estaba de pie junto a la ventana. Ella sostenía algo apretándolo en su mano.

—Perdón —la fémina susurró.

—Tu poción, Harry—dijo la Matriarca Weasley con rapidez, limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano.

Harry lo bebió de un trago. El efecto fue instantáneo. Intenso, una irresistible ola de poción sin sueños se quebrantó sobre él; cayó sobre sus almohadas y no pensó más.

.

Viernes, 24 de junio de 1927.

Harry se despertó con un gemido; todo era borroso y no podía recordar dónde estaba y qué había sucedido.

—¿Todo está bien, muchacho? —Harry escuchó la voz de una mujer joven preguntarle con preocupación.

Harry abrió sus ojos para ver a una mujer vestida como una monja frente a él, mirándolo con preocupación. Harry frunció el ceño al ver el biberón en su mano.

—¿Dónde estoy, madame? —El ojiverde preguntó con voz ronca.

—En el Orfanato de Wool, muchacho. En la guardería.

Harry se sentó, notando que estaba medio tumbado en una silla de madera; eso no sería bueno para su espalda. Entonces, se dio cuenta de la cuna en la esquina donde un bebé estaba sentado y mirándolo.

—Ese es Tom. Es un niño tranquilo. Pero nunca encontrarás otro mejor —dijo la mujer con orgullo—. Por desgracia, nació aquí y su familia nunca vino a recogerlo. Nadie trato de adoptarlo.

Harry se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas y se acercó a la cuna. Observó al niño dentro de ella. El bebé inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado antes de levantar de repente sus brazos hacia Harry.

—Le gustas. A Tom no le gusta nadie.

Harry miró hacia la mujer.

—¿Madame?

La fémina le sonrió a Harry de una manera maternal y Harry fue consciente de una sensación de opresión en su pecho.

—¿Sí, joven?

—¿Usted dijo que estaba en un orfanato? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—No estoy segura. Cuando entré ya estabas en la silla. Sospecho que la Sra. Cole te habrá llevado hasta allí, mientras trataba de conseguirte una habitación. ¿Eres un nuevo huérfano?

Harry volvió a mirar al chico que seguía sosteniendo en sus brazos.

—No lo sé.

—Bueno, soy Martha—La mujer le dijo antes de agarrar al bebé y obligar a Harry a sentarse en la silla. Ella le entregó al bebé—. Y usted, señorito, vas a alimentar a Tom, él obviamente quiere que lo hagas.

Harry bajó su vista para ver a los ojos grises mirándole de regreso y luego le sonrió a la mujer.

—Como usted quiera, madame. ¿Puedo tomar la botella?

Harry agarró la botella y, como Martha le enseñó, alimentó al joven Tom en sus brazos. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que lo mejor era no discutir. Además, sintió una conexión con el niño; era como si estuviera destinado a conocerlo. Martha sacó una silla y se sentó delante Harry, recogiéndolo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Harry levantó su vista de los fascinantes ojos grises de niño a Martha.

—Black —dijo Harry al instante. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, pero si había sido transportado a algún lugar, no podía dejar que Voldemort le siguiera la pista—. Soy… —«¡Vamos, Harry, piensa! ¡Los Black siempre tomaban sus nombres de las constelaciones! ¡Piensa en nombres de estrellas! ¿Qué nombres cono…?»

—Serpens Lynx Black, madame—Los ojos de la mujer crecieron y Harry se sonrojó—. Tradición familiar. Siempre usamos nombres de constelaciones y estrellas.

Mentalmente, Harry se preguntó por qué esos nombres habían venido a su mente. Por otro lado, Serpens era una constelación que se divide en dos mitades, justo como Harry. Después de todo, ¿no era mitad Slytherin y mitad Gryffindor? Y Lynx, un felino. Lynx equilibraría la serpiente con su corazón de león de Gryffindor. Las iniciales SB hacían referencia a su querido padrino: Sirius Black. Por supuesto, tanto Serpens y Lynx eran constelaciones en el cielo del norte británico que no iba a cambiar, ni ahora, ni en cincuenta años o incluso en medio milenio.

La mujer sonrió.

—Es un buen nombre, no te preocupes. Ahora déjame preparar tu cama en la esquina —La mujer le dijo, apuntando a una cama al lado de la cuna—. Todas las habitaciones están llenas, así que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para encontrarte una habitación con los otros niños. Espero no te importe dormir aquí con Tom.

—En lo absoluto, madame.

La mujer sonrió.

—Bien, voy a encontrar algo de ropa de cama—Martha dijo antes de levantarse y salir.

Harry bajó su mirada hacia el niño que había terminado su botella. Dejó la botella a un lado y lo miró en silencio. Había algo sobre este niño que lo llamaba, como si el niño fuera la razón por la que estaba allí…

—Aquí tienes —Martha volvió a entrar y preparó el colchón viejo de la esquina—. ¿Ya terminó su botella? Voy a tener que ponerte en la hora de alimentarlo, Serpens. Siempre es un problema hacer que Tom beba su comida.

Harry sonrió y se puso de pie con Tom, colocándolo en su cuna antes de ponerse él mismo sobre la cama. Martha lo arropó antes de apagar las velas y salir de la habitación. Harry miró al niño en la cuna que estaba sentado observándolo, con nada más que la luz de la luna para hacerles verse entre sí.

—Duerme Tom. Es tarde—Harry le susurró al otro niño.

Finalmente, Tom cerró sus ojos y balbuceó algo. Harry podría haber jurado que sonaba como su nombre, o el nombre de Serpens en su caso.

Suspirando, Harry miró hacia el techo. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, solo que el pequeño Tom lo necesitaba y eso era todo lo que le importaba. La vieja habitación no le importaba. El viejo colchón en el piso que olía a moho no importaba. El viento que podía escuchar fuera de su ventana –y en los agujeros en las paredes y ventanas que parecía que el viento estaba dentro de la propia guardería- no importaba.

En realidad, el viento sonaba más como una canción de cuna que una tormenta. Harry sonrió divertido al escuchar a Tom balbucear de nuevo antes de que su respiración se acompase. Incluso si no sabía lo que estaba pasando, no podía ser tan malo dado que había encontrado a Tom, así que, lo que sea que tenga que hacer mañana…se aseguraría de estar allí para el bebé de cabello negro y ojos grises.

Eventualmente el sonido del viento en el exterior, incluso la respiración de Tom y los sonidos repentinos que este hacía –que siempre traía una sonrisa en el rostro de Harry- lo llevó a un sueño tranquilo. No hubo pensamientos de Voldemort y Cedric, tampoco nada de lo que había sucedido el año pasado pasó por su mente. Sólo la imagen del bebé Tom durmiendo tranquilamente bajo la luz de la luna.

**Continuará...**


	2. Un año en un día

**60 Years in a Summer**

Por **Isys Luna Skeeter**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

.

.

—Plática.

«Pensamiento»

-Pársel-

_Pensamiento en tercera persona/Sueño/Memoria/Revista/Recuerdo/Otros_

_ Carta/Periódico/Libro/Diario _

Cambio de tiempo/Fecha

**_ Cambio de POV _ **

.

**Capítulo II**

**—Un Año en un día—**

Domingo, 25 de junio de 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry despertó en la mañana siguiente para encontrarse en su cama de la enfermería, con las gafas en su rostro en un ángulo extraño que lastimaba su nariz y orejas. ¿Cuándo se había olvidado de quitárselos?

Se preguntó si Tom había sido un sueño, o algo similar, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar sobre ello. Unas pocas horas después que despertó, los Diggorys vinieron de visita.

Harry nunca se había sentido tan mal consigo mismo. En lugar de culparlo, los Diggorys le dieron las gracias por devolver el cuerpo de su hijo. ¿Cuán jodido era eso?

A medida que el sol empezó a ocultarse ese día, Harry recordó la noche anterior y se sentó en la cama, abrazando sus piernas. Esperaba que lo ocurrido la noche anterior no haya sido un sueño. Que Tom fuera real. Él quería volver a ver ese rostro pacífico. Esos ojos hipnotizantes. Incluso quería ver a la maternal Martha. Cuando el sol finalmente cayó en el horizonte, su cuerpo fue transportado y, esta vez, Harry sintió el tirón como un traslador.

— **SYiaS** —

Lunes, 25 de junio de 1928.

Harry miró a su alrededor, notando que estaba en la cama en la que había dormido la noche anterior. Un bebé, alrededor de un año y medio, estaba acostado boca abajo en el suelo, volteando las páginas de un libro.

Estaba mirando las imágenes, siendo demasiado joven para leerlo realmente.

Una mujer entró y Harry la miró. Ella se detuvo en seco.

—¿S-Serpens? —Martha dijo después de unos minutos de lucha.

—Sí, madame.

La mujer se le acercó y lo levantó, revisándolo.

—¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba cuando vine al día siguiente y no te encontré? Y la Sra. Cole dijo que nunca escuchó sobre un Serpens Black y que no aceptó a nuevos niños aquí y… Ha pasado un año, ¿en dónde has estado?

—Yo…—Harry rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza avergonzado. ¿Un año? Pero había pasado solo un día…

No pudo haber pasado tanto tiempo. Apenas anoche Harry había estado allí, recogiendo al bebé Tom y dándole su comida. Maldición, habían pasado apenas 7 horas, ¿cómo podía eso ser todo un año? Seguramente Martha estaba equivocada… tenía que estarlo…

—Tom, mira quién regresó —Martha dijo, dirigiéndose al niño en el suelo.

Los ojos de Harry se ampliaron y miraron a la misma dirección. De ninguna manera. ¿Ese era Tom?

El niño se sentó y lo miró. Los ojos grises mirando a los verdes de Harry.

—Hola Tom. Soy Serpens.

Ahora que Harry pensada sobre ello, la cuna no estaba.

—Hola—El niño se limitó a decir con una voz suave antes de pararse con las piernas temblorosas. Se acercó a la cama y se subió en ella.

Harry gimió cuando sintió a Martha pellizcarle su oreja.

—Ahora jovencito, debo suponer que no seguirás aquí mañana —Harry negó con su cabeza. No era la mejor forma de explicarle a mujer lo que estaba pasando, ni el mismo podía entenderlo—. Es la hora de dormir de Tom, así que ustedes dos, a la cama. Y espero que el próximo año, cuando vuelvas, le traigas a Tom algunos regalos. Si pierdes sus cumpleaños, al menos dale algo durante el verano.

Harry se ruborizó fuertemente ante la reprimenda de la mujer.

—Sí madame, daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

La mujer suspiró y masajeó la oreja de Harry antes de acomodarlo en la cama, colocando a Tom contra su costado del lado de la pared para que no callera. Ella los arropó y besó sus frentes. Harry miró a Martha mientras salía de la habitación, llevándose la vela con ella.

—Sewpens—Harry se colocó sobre su costado para ver a Tom a la cara y le sonrió al niño—. ¿Cuento?

—No sé muchos, ¿hay alguno que te gustaría que te cuente? —el niño negó y Harry trató de recordar las historias que su tía solía contarle a Dudley. Él le contó a Tom la historia de Peter Pan.

Cuando terminó, Tom estaba durmiendo con una expresión tranquila. Harry lo arropó y trató de memorizar su rostro. Se quedó despierto toda la noche. Y cuando las primeras luces aparecieron, vio a Tom abrir sus ojos antes de que él se haya ido.

**Continuará…**

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de traductor.
> 
> ¡Una nueva aventura comienza! Creada bajo las hermosas manos de la grande, Isys ♥  
> Solo diré, prepárense con sus instintos paternales, porque bebé Tom está aquí(?
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? Sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y son nuestro motor para seguir <3
> 
> Nos vemos~


End file.
